emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantai Ruonan
|chinese_title = 真武神女 |name = Tantai Ruonan |name_ref = |chinese_name = 澹台若南 |aliases = |afiliation = ! *True Martial Island--Old Ancestor; former princess#1442 *White Crane Legion--former leader#1472 |occupation = ! *Sea God's Descendant#1442 *Old Ancestor#1442 *Princess--formerly#1442 *Leader--formerly#1472 |relatives = True Martial Sea God (father, deceased) |master(s) = Dark Crow |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#1442 |age = Millions of years |status = Alive |era = !6-#1442 |race = !Sea Demons#1442 |world = !Heaven Spirit World#1442 |region = |nation = |city = |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1442 |number_of_fp = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 1442 |death_appearance = |history = Origin Tantai Ruonan is the daughter of True Martial Sea God. She was born at the start of the Emperors Era during 's generation. At a young age Tantai Ruonan already displayed extreme talent that even exceeded her own father when he was younger. She was even able to use the Trident and was accepted by it. Her cultivation was also exceedingly high, so she became famous across the Nine Worlds as the True Martial Goddess. Many people held her in high esteem and thought that she would have the best chance of becoming the next Sea God after her father. Bloodline's Severing However, True Martial Sea God didn't wish for his daughter to walk on the same path as him in the future and wanted nothing more than for her to be free of the Sea Demon's bloodline, to be able to travel across the Nine Worlds without restraint. Alas, Tantai Ruonan's divine bloodline was extremely powerful, even True Martial Sea God had no method to sever it. True Martial Sea God went to meet 's teacher - Dark Crow - in order to search for a method of severing. They made ample preparations and worked together with to blind Old Villainous Heavens's eyes and removed all related karmic fate. Finally, working together, True Martial Sea God and managed to sever Tantai Ruonan's bloodline and disconnected her from the Sea Demon Race. Because of this, Tantai Ruonan seemingly disappeared from the world overnight as if she had evaporated and no one had seen her again. White Crane Legion In truth, however, Tantai Ruonan became Dark Crow's disciple. Dark Crow spent painstaking efforts to train her, no less than on . Tantai Ruonan was already exceedingly talented, so after staying with Dark Crow and enjoying his full tutelage she became fully capable to become an Immortal Emperor. Nevertheless, she didn't become one. Instead, Tantai Ruonan joined the newly created White Crane Legion - one of the Four Legions of Dark Crow. Moreover, she became the Legion's first commander with only and Dark Crow above her. Tantai Ruonan served in the White Crane Legion for some time, but eventually returned to the Heaven Spirit World and sealed herself in the True Martial Island. Current Era Tantai Ruonan was jolted awake in the Current Era during Li Qiye's generation by the changes in the Great Maelstrom, Divine Tree Ridge and Bonesea. |techniques = |items = |trivia = * }} Category:Dark Crow's official disciples